


Птенцы малиновки

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Некоторые мечты исполняются только спустя много лет и не у тебя.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Ben Woodburn, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 2





	Птенцы малиновки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

_1853 г._

На плечах Стивена пробивались перья. Рыжеватые, как волосы в паху, и такие же жёсткие наощупь. Хаби провёл по ним пальцами, чувствуя их маслянистую гладкость. Перья прогибались под его ладонью и тут же выпрямлялись, и в тишине спальни их шорох казался особенно отчётливым. Хаби слышал его чуть ли не всей кожей, как полёвка чует шёпот крыльев совы высоко в небе.  
От прикосновения Стивен проснулся: свёрнутые за спиной крылья дрогнули раньше, чем их хозяин пошевелился и задышал глубже.  
– Доброе утро, – тихо сказал Хаби, поражаясь нежности в собственном голосе, а потом Стив открыл глаза.  
Незнакомые. Птичьи.  
Третье веко липко прошлось по глазному яблоку, увлажняя хищно-жёлтую радужку, и Хаби, закричав, отшатнулся.  
И проснулся.

На завтрак Стивен спустился позже него. Хаби уже успел развернуть проглаженную утюгом газету, выпить кофе и закурить, а Стиви только-только показался на лестнице, ероша рукой ещё мокрые волосы. Непрошенное сравнение с перьями заставило Хаби поморщиться и снова уткнуться в газету.  
– Доброе утро, – приветствие прозвучало невнятно, потому что Стивен успел цапнуть с тарелки Хаби уже намазанный джемом тост до того, как сел. Хаби затылком почувствовал неодобрение, которое исходило от замершего у входа в столовую дворецкого, и невольно усмехнулся. Только дождавшись, пока Стивен сядет на своё место по правую руку от хозяина поместья, дворецкий вынес на серебряном подносе яйцо и чашку чая с молоком.  
Несмотря на ужасные манеры и полное несоответствие идеалам этого старого английского дома, слуги Стивена любили с того самого времени, как Хаби чуть ли не за шиворот притащил его из Ливерпульских доков сюда и отдал ему под мастерскую старую конюшню.  
Знакомые звали Хаби безумным, хотя сам он предпочитал именовать себя поэтом и меценатом и, конечно, не называл настоящую причину такого помешательства.  
Чёртовы манеры, волки их заешь.  
Судя по пыли на штанах Стивена, он встал гораздо раньше и успел уже смотаться в свою мастерскую. Опять, наверное, плавил на рассвете заказанный из Глёмингема алюминий и тянул из него полые трубки и тонкую проволоку.  
– Ты уже встал или ещё не ложился? – спросил Хаби, откладывая в сторону газету. Он знал, что в системе координат Стивена на первом месте стояла мечта о небе, на втором – эти его железки и чертежи, и только на третьем – всё остальное, включая самого Хаби, хотя он и не обольщался насчёт своей позиции. – Скоро мне придётся платить людям, чтобы они оттаскивали тебя от работы в спальню.  
– Думаешь, кто-то с этим справится, или свою кандидатуру предлагаешь? – в нервных пальцах Стивена подрагивал ножик для масла, и улыбка была какая-то кривоватая, но он быстро взял себя в руки. – А, впрочем, неважно. Кажется, мне удалось сделать каркас достаточно лёгким, чтобы попробовать взлететь снова, – он начал чертить что-то прямо на скатерти, оставляя на индийском хлопке следы масла и джема, и комментировал каждую линию.  
– Ты слишком умный по утрам, – мягко улыбнулся Хаби, пропустив мимо ушей половину его лекции, и Стивен ткнул кончиком ножа в получившийся рисунок:  
– Словом, если я всё правильно рассчитал, то ветер должен будет выдержать.  
Хаби осторожно вынул нож из его пальцев и прислонил его к краю тарелки.  
– Сегодня штиль, – напомнил он. – Ты, конечно, не читал газет, но морской вестник пишет, что ветер вернётся не раньше конца недели, так что не торопись.  
Перегнувшись через стол, Стивен выдернул газету из-под локтя Хаби, торопливо долистал до последней страницы, где ливерпульский порт отчитывался об отправлении и прибытии кораблей и ещё писал о погоде, и нахмурился, вчитываясь в мелкие строчки. Пошевелил губами, просчитывая что-то про себя, и отложил газету.  
– Тогда, получается, сегодня у меня свободный день.  
Он шумно отхлебнул чай из своей кружки, снова заставив дворецкого слегка поморщиться, и Хаби усмехнулся:  
– Неужели, всё-таки решил выспаться? – спросил он, закуривая ещё одну сигарету, но Стив покачал головой:  
– Хотел показать тебе кое-что, если ты не планировал какое-нибудь очередное суаре.  
Последнее слово он произнёс с таким отвращением, что Хаби невольно рассмеялся.  
– У нас с тобой был договор, – напомнил он. – Никаких вечеринок, пока ты не испытаешь очередной прототип, – он вздохнул с притворным сожалением. – И возможно, никаких – после, как было в прошлый раз, когда ты вывихнул плечо.  
– Тогда после завтрака пойдём. Это недалеко.  
Он залпом допил чай и стремительно ушёл из столовой, оставив Хаби наедине с сигаретой, остывшим кофе и крошками на измазанной маслом скатерти.  
В этом был весь Стивен – порывистый, упрямый, переменчивый. Бесконечно увлечённый своей мечтой подняться в небо не на дирижабле каком-нибудь сраном, а на крыльях, которые он пытался собрать в переделанной из старой конюшни мастерской, где препарировал птиц, чертил что-то на огромных листах тонкой бумаги и кроил из лёгкого шёлка перепонки. Он пытался, пытался и пытался. Он напяливал на себя эти хрупкие конструкции, поднимался в воздух и падал через несколько минут, ломая всё, что создал, и иногда – собственные кости. Хаби даже порой радовался этим неудачам, а потом долго винил себя за эту стыдную радость, за которой прятался страх. Страх того, что у Стивена однажды получится, и у него больше не будет поводов оставаться на земле, потому что где-то в глубине души Хаби понимал, что он сам – недостаточно веская причина прерывать полёт. По крайней мере, недостаточно веская для Стивена.  
– Подать ещё кофе, сэр? – спросил дворецкий, забирая у него из-под носа пепельницу, и Хаби качнул головой.  
– Спасибо, не нужно, – он резко поднялся со стула, только ножки о паркет скрипнули.  
– Мистер Джеррард упомянул прогулку, собрать вам сэндвичей, сэр?  
– А вот это было бы неплохо, – Хаби кивнул дворецкому, отпуская его, и торопливо поднялся по лестнице в спальню.

В застывшем воздухе плыл запах прогретого солнцем леса. Смола, прошлогодняя листва, эхо ночного дождя. В этой мешанине запахов то и дело раздавалась трель какой-то птицы, резкая, отрывистая. Хаби не знал, кто это поёт, да и не хотел. Птица пела красиво, Стивен шёл чуть впереди, и трава оставляла на его сапогах накопленную за ночь влагу. Хаби едва поспевал за ним и, хоть он и знал своё поместье, быстро перестал понимать, где находится. Ему было жарко от этой быстрой ходьбы. Стивену – тоже, но он снял куртку, и теперь тонкая рубашка липла к его сильной спине, что тоже не позволяло Хаби дышать ровно.  
– Они как раз должны начать, – тихо сказал Стивен, замедляя шаг, и осторожно обнял Хаби за плечо. – Тише, не спугни.  
Он смотрел вверх, высматривая что-то на одном из окружавших маленькую поляну деревьев, и Хаби тоже поднял голову. На ветке, далеко отстоявшей от остальных, на самом кончике, примостилось гнездо, над которым кружилась малиновка. Эту птицу Хаби мог отличить от остальных. Картинка с такой птицей была в той истории про Христа, которую в детстве ему читала няня.  
– Обычно они вьют гнёзда ближе к земле, но эти почему-то решили забраться повыше, – прошептал Стивен ему на ухо. – Я нашёл их пару недель назад, когда птенцы только вылупились, и сейчас они должны уже выбраться из гнезда.  
И правда, прислушавшись, Хаби различил писк молодняка, доносящийся из гнезда.  
– Я хотел показать тебе, как они учатся летать, – сказал Стивен, отстраняясь, и Хаби остро почувствовал пустоту на своём плече, где только что лежала его рука. – Можем посмотреть оттуда, – он кивнул в сторону, на куст орешника, под которым была довольно густая тень. – Там не так жарко, и они, возможно, нас не заметят.  
Он бросил куртку на землю, разгладил её рукой и плюхнулся на неё, приглашающе похлопав по ткани рядом с собой.  
Хаби сел, почти вплотную прижавшись к тёплому боку Стивена, и замер так, даже не отложив сумку с сэндвичами и бутылкой вина. У него голова кругом шла от пьянящего воздуха, жары и близости Стивена.  
– Куртку сними, так легче будет, – посоветовал Стив и бесцеремонно потянулся к пуговице на горле Хаби, мазнув пальцами по коже. – Нам тут невесть сколько торчать, и вообще, – он вдруг смутился и отвернулся. – Я не до конца уверен, что это случится сегодня. Обычно малиновки учат птенцов летать как раз через две недели, но это же природа…  
– Ничего, – отозвался Хаби, выбираясь, наконец, из куртки. – Если тебе станет легче, я вообще никогда не видел малиновок живьём. В Испании они не водятся.  
– Вообще-то, именно туда они улетают зимовать.  
– Значит, я просто не приглядывался, – огрызнулся Хаби, закатывая рукава рубашки. – Расскажи мне о них.  
Стивен помолчал, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. Опустил голову. Взял руку Хаби в свои большие ладони, расправляя его пальцы:  
– Строение крыла малиновки похоже на руку человека, – начал он, и его голос звучал на полтона ниже, чем обычно. Хаби и вовсе забыл, как дышать, когда мозолистый палец Стивена скользнул от ладони выше, к локтю, щекотно пройдясь по нежной коже предплечья. – Только там, где у нас с тобой кость тяжёлая, которую сложно сломать, у них – тонкие, полые внутри трубки. Поэтому их сравнительно маленькие крылья могут не только поднять их в воздух, но и помочь преодолеть расстояние от Англии до Испании.  
Писк из гнезда стал громче, и Стивен вскинул голову, забыв убрать руку с локтя Хаби. Тот и хотел бы переключиться на птиц, но не смог себя заставить. Кожа там, где к ней прикасался Стив, горела, в горле комом замерли все те чувства, которые Хаби гнал от себя по утрам после жарких и стыдных снов, и волоски на загривке стояли дыбом, как перед грозой.  
– Смотри, – Стивен чуть сжал пальце на его предплечье и, скользнув рукой выше, обхватил Хаби за затылок, поворачивая его голову под нужным углом. – Смотри, самый смелый…  
Неуклюжий, пушистый от не ставших ещё жёсткими перьев птенчик храбро взобрался на край гнезда, цепляясь тоненькими, несообразно длинными ногами за переплетённые веточки. Он встрепенулся, взмахнул не до конца расправившимся крыльями, и, звонко пискнув, сделал шаг.  
Хаби невольно зажмурился, отчётливо представляя, как этот желтоватый комок перьев сейчас шмякнется о переплетение корней, но Стивен рядом с ним радостно усмехнулся:  
– Этот справился, сейчас остальные последуют его примеру, смотри.  
Хаби послушно посмотрел. Тот, первый, сейчас прыгал по соседней ветке, подбадривая своих братьев и сестёр громким писком.  
– Глядя на них, я понимаю, что именно упустил в предыдущих прототипах, – сказал Стивен, проводив взглядом последнего из птенцов, решившихся на головокружительный полёт длиной в пару футов от одной ветки до другой. – Я всегда пытался взлететь с равнины.  
У Хаби перехватило дыхание, когда он представил, как Стивен, подобно тому птенцу-смельчаку, делает шаг в пропасть.  
– Ой, да не переживай ты так, – Стивен рассмеялся и потянулся за сумкой с сэндвичами, перегнувшись через Хаби, который невольно плотнее сжал колени. – У твоего дворца, который ты именуешь летним домиком, как раз четыре этажа. Как только поднимется ветер, попробую учиться летать по методу малиновок. Вино будешь?

Ветер поднялся в субботу, как и предсказывал морской вестник. Хаби проснулся рано и первым делом посмотрел в окно. Над бывшей конюшней выставленный на флагштоке Юнион Джек казался ровным прямоугольником. За конюшней на лугу трава шла волнами под ровным зюйд-остом, и над этим зелёным морем облака пытались обогнать друг друга.  
Хаби сжал пальцы и, даже не умывшись, вышел из комнаты. Халат он надевал уже на лестнице.  
– Завтрак, сэр? – спросил дворецкий, но Хаби покачал головой.  
– А Стивен… – начал он, и дворецкий ответил на ставший привычным вопрос ещё до того, как он был задан:  
– Мистер Джеррард не приходил в дом со вчерашнего ужина. Завтрак ему отнесли два часа назад.  
Хаби кивнул и, как был в халате и домашних туфлях, вышел на крыльцо. Ночная прохлада забралась под пижаму, ветер взъерошил волосы, примятые после сна, и Хаби невольно поёжился, но упрямо шагнул с крыльца на усыпанную морской галькой дорожку.  
Стивена он нашёл на полпути к конюшне. Оставив тележку с прототипом в стороне, он смотрел в небо из-под ладони. Рубашка его надувалась пузырём, простые холщовые брюки трепетали, ясно очерчивая сильные ноги, и Хаби невольно сбился с шага.  
– Идеальная погода, – сказал Стивен, заметив его тень, и оглянулся. В его глазах плескалась шальная какая-то радость, и весь он напоминал натянутый под ветер парус. – Я попросил уже расчистить вещи на чердаке, чтобы добраться до крыши. Ты со мной, или с земли посмотришь?  
– Напоминать тебе об опасности уже поздно? – спросил Хаби, сам удивляясь тому, насколько спокойно звучал его голос, потому что где-то внутри себя он орал от ужаса. Он видел уже пять или шесть поражений Стивена в его попытках добраться до неба. Он, чёрт возьми, сам помогал ему спускаться по лестнице, пока срасталось сухожилие под коленом после одного из падений.  
– Немного, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Стивен и, повернувшись спиной к солнцу, подошёл к Хаби ближе. Обхватил его ладонями за плечи и слегка сжал. – К тому же, я прекрасно о ней знаю и даже думаю вызвать доктора заранее, а не как в прошлый раз, но Хаби, – Стив произнёс его имя тихо, – я уже решил.  
– И нет способов изменить твоё мнение? – почти без надежды спросил Хаби. Тот подумал мгновение, глядя Хаби в глаза, облизнул губы и, едва качнувшись вперёд, отпустил плечи Хаби и отошёл.  
– Нет, – упрямо сказал он и, подхватив свою тачку, пошёл к дому.  
Хаби хмуро посмотрел в небо, словно проклиная его за то, что оно пытается отобрать у него Стива, и пошёл следом.

– Икар вообще летал голым, – перекрикивая вой ветра, заявил Стивен, разуваясь. – Но и жил Икар там, где ощутимо теплее.  
Он пытался шутить, но у Хаби не было настроения улыбаться. Он стоял на коньке крыши, обхватив одну из труб и смотрел, как Стив застёгивает вокруг лодыжек тонкие ремешки креплений. Алюминиевые трубки вперемешку с полосками шёлка торчали у него за спиной неживым ещё клубком. Ещё немного – и они запоют под ветром, как такелаж. Хаби, который не бывал в церкви с детства, молился, чтобы эта груда металла и тряпок смогла выдержать Стивена.  
– Готово, – возвестил Стивен, подтянув последний ремешок на запястье, и, балансируя руками, в два шага дошёл по коньку до Хаби. Он остановился близко, почти вплотную, и ветер, дувший сейчас ему в спину, не прогонял запах его тела: металл, пот и чисто выстиранная ткань. Хаби зажмурился и носом втянул этот запах, пытаясь запомнить его навсегда, потому что был шанс, что больше у него не будет возможности его почувствовать.  
– Доктор ждёт в гостиной, – сказал Хаби, старательно глядя в сторону. – Он сказал, что душевнобольные – не его специализация, поэтому ни отговаривать тебя, ни смотреть на это безумие он не планирует.  
Стив не отреагировал на эту его мрачную шутку. Он посмотрел поверх плеча Хаби, щурясь на солнце, а потом тихо, почти не слышно за ветром, сказал:  
– Знаешь, если вдруг всё закончится неудачно… – он поднял руки, и алюминий за его спиной лязгнул, когда он взял лицо Хаби в ладони. Наклонился, ткнулся носом Хаби в скулу, вдыхая его запах, и коснулся пересохшими от ветра губами его губ. Хаби порывисто ответил на этот поцелуй, жадно и жарко, подался вперёд всем телом, словно хотел оставить на Стиве отпечаток, будто хотел, чтобы Стивен сам остался на нём, как дагерротип.  
– Я бы пожалел, если бы не сделал этого, – сказал Стивен, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Хаби, и тот видел, что Стив так и не открыл глаза. – Прилечу к обеду, – он усмехнулся, сделал шаг назад и, так и не открыв глаза, повернулся на пятках. Он подошёл к краю крыши, тряхнул руками разворачивая крылья, которые тут же хлопнули, раскрываясь навстречу ветру. Подняв руку в салюте, он коротко оглянулся на Хаби и подмигнул.  
А потом сделал шаг.

_1979 г._

На спине Джордана между лопатками перья были мягкие, как шерсть котёнка. Они смешно топорщились и, наверное, щекотали кожу. Адам выбрался из-под его левого крыла, которым Джордан накрыл его во сне, будто обнимая, и, протянув ладонь, тронул этот пушок.  
– Перестань, – сказал Джордан, вздрогнув от этого прикосновения, и потянулся почесать спину.  
На его руке вместо привычных ногтей Адам увидел хищные жёлтые когти, грубые и с бурыми пятнами засохшей крови.  
Он вскрикнул, отшатываясь.  
И проснулся.

Он сел на кровати, провёл ладонью по простыне рядом с собой, но перьев, даже и выбившихся из подушки, не обнаружил.  
Как и Джордана.  
– Кто-то опять с утра пораньше сбежал в гараж… – проворчал Адам, вставая с кровати, и, подхватив с пола джинсы, вышел из спальни. Налив в кружку кофе, он вышел на задний двор дома и босиком дошёл по траве до сарайчика, который Джордан гордо называл гаражом. Там, и вправду, стоял мотоцикл, на котором Адам иногда ездил на почту и в Теско на краю города, и пара велосипедов, накрытых брезентом. Остальное место занимали чертежи Джордана.  
– Тебе на работе этого мало? – спросил Адам и поставил кружку на стол между двумя папками с расчётами. Джордан благодарно кивнул, снял с переносицы очки и, хлебнув кофе, крутанул в пальцах карандаш.  
– Американцы высадились на Луну десять лет назад, Советы отправляют в космос людей так же легко, как мы – выбираемся в Брайтон, а у нас – сплошная задница.  
– У нас есть ракета… – неуверенно сказал Адам, двигая чертёж с края стола, чтобы было куда сесть. – К тому же, если бы ты строил ракету, я бы вообще ни слова не сказал, но ты...  
– Я, Адам, хочу большего, – мягко сказал Джордан. – Я хочу подняться в небо, но не самолёте каком-нибудь сраном, а нормально. Как птицы или летучие мыши.  
– Как Спок в твоём любимом сериале, – усмехнулся Адам, проводя ладонью по затылку Джордана. – Я помню.  
Он уже собрался уйти, потому что с Джорданом было почти невозможно разговаривать, если отвлечь его от работы, но тот поймал его за запястье.  
– Смотри, что я нашёл в архиве, подожди… – он зарылся в бумажки, перебирая их, и вытащил стопку фотокопий страниц мелкого рукописного текста. Почерк показался Адаму знакомым. – Это дневник одного человека из прошлого века, он ещё стихи писал…  
– Хабьер Олано? – переспросил Адам, пристальнее вглядываясь в текст. – Это же мой любимый испанский поэт, он…  
– Да, я помню, его цикл стихов об Англии был темой твоего диплома, – Джордан успокаивающе погладил Адама по руке. – Я его читал. Но суть не в этом. Он был меценатом, и в его доме работал один инженер, который бился над той же проблемой, что и я. На том уровне технического знания он сумел собрать крылья, которые даже подняли его в воздух пару раз. Этот твой поэт, видимо, очень интересовался полётами, так что документировал всё. Хотя, судя по тому, что я пока успел прочитать, инженер интересовал его чуть больше.  
Он заглянул Адаму в лицо, ожидая увидеть хотя бы улыбку в ответ на свою шутку, но Адам, нахмурившись, разбирал мелкий почерк на фотокопиях, и Джордан, усмехнувшись, встал с табуретки, подвинул её Адаму и накинул на его голые плечи свою рабочую куртку.  
– Тут свет лучше, – сказал он, отходя в сторону, к столу, на котором бликовали хромированными боками какие-то детали. – Чертежи я уже скопировал, так что можешь читать, сколько влезет.  
Адам, действительно, зачитался. Он то и дело протягивал руку, чтобы хлебнуть кофе из кружки, которую сам же и принёс для Джордана, но того, похоже, не волновали такие мелочи.  
Они встретились пять лет назад, когда Адам переехал из Саутгемптона в Ливерпуль по приглашению местной газеты. Им нужен был автор литературной колонки, и у Адама, кажется, неплохо получалось. Джордан работал инженером на местном заводе, отрисовывая двигатели для каких-то станков. Познакомились они на выставке, которую организовывал их общий знакомый. Даже после принятия Акта о половых преступлениях больше десяти лет назад, у двух геев было всего три варианта для знакомства: общественные уборные, пляж в Брайтоне и общие знакомые. Джим и его жена с тех пор были их самыми частыми гостями.  
Джим, кстати, считал затею Джордана с этими его полётами абсолютно дурацкой, но как хороший друг помогал ему искать детали и иногда просил жену перепроверить его расчёты. Эми была талантливым математиком и с радостью «разминала мозги», как сама она выражалась.  
Обычно Джордан проводил в своём гараже пару часов в неделю, но сейчас, в отпуске, его оттуда было за уши не вытащить. Адам, по крайней мере, решил перестать пытаться. В конце концов, ему нравилась эта целеустремлённость, хоть он и не до конца понимал, как километры бумажных расчётов приближали эту мечту Джордана о небе.  
Судя по дневнику Хабьера Олано, его инженер не утруждал себя такими мелочами и просто присобачивал детали друг к другу в надежде, что в этот раз точно сработает.

Джордан разговаривал по телефону в соседней комнате. Звонил Джим, и Адам, перекинувшись с ним парой слов о здоровье Эми и работе, передал трубку Джордану и ушёл в гостиную. Он плюхнулся на диван, положил ноги на журнальный столик и, поставив на подлокотник пепельницу, снова уткнулся носом в дневник Олано. Ещё в университете его очаровали щемящие и очень точные стихи, в которых за описанием природы и низкого английского неба пряталась какая-то запредельная любовь. Цикл «Птенцы малиновки» стал темой его диплома, но даже после полугода разбора стихов по косточкам Адам любил их до каждой строчки. И теперь, читая про этого его Стивена Джеррарда, Адам понимал, кому были посвящены все эти стихи, и почему в книгах не было официального посвящения.  
– Эми перепроверила мои расчёты, – сказал Джордан и сел на диван рядом с Адамом. Потянулся, положил руку на спинку дивана, обнимая Адама за плечи, и вынул сигарету из его пальцев. – Ни одной ошибки! – горделиво сказал он, затянувшись, и вернул сигарету Адаму. – Можно приступать к сборке.  
Адам усмехнулся, сделал последнюю затяжку, чувствуя тепло губ Джордана на фильтре, и отложил стопку фотокопий.  
– Значит, успеешь протестировать до конца отпуска?  
– Хотелось бы.  
Джордан нахмурился, что-то прикидывая, и Адам невольно засмотрелся на него. В светлых глазах Джордана будто жило небо: то серые, то изжелта зелёные, то почти голубые, они будто отражали настроение Джордана, и Адаму нравилось угадывать и выстраивать закономерности. Когда Джордан вот так вот задумывался, его узкое лицо застывало, как гипсовая маска, только ресницы подрагивали, и зрачки то и дело дёргались, будто он читал невидимую книгу.  
– Успеешь, – уверенно сказал Адам и положил голову Джордану на плечо. Ему тоже передалось это волнение, и прочитанные страницы дневника не отпускали. – Только напомни мне, пожалуйста, возможен ли запуск этого твоего турбо-ранца с земли, или тебе придётся лезть на крышу какую-нибудь?  
Джордан отмер и рассмеялся. Он повернулся, обнял лицо Адама ладонями и коротко поцеловал его.  
– Я тоже просмотрел дневник этого твоего испанца, и на крышу я не полезу. К тому же, в отличие от Стивена Джеррарда, я понятливый, – он прижался лбом ко лбу Адама и зажмурился от удовольствия. – Небо – это, конечно, хорошо, но хотелось бы возвращаться на землю не просто так, а к тебе.

Кожа Джордана пахла машинным маслом, металлом и солнцем. Ещё не до конца проснувшись, Адам прижался носом к его шее, вдыхая этот знакомый до каждой нотки запах, и потёрся щекой о тёплое плечо Джордана. Тот пробормотал что-то сквозь сон и, повернувшись набок, обхватил Адама поперёк груди, прижимая к себе.  
– Сегодня день Д, нужно выспаться, а ты…  
Что именно «ты», он не договорил – снова засопел Адаму в висок, но Адам не собирался сдаваться.  
– Тебе не кажется, что мы живём той жизнью, которой у них не было? – спросил Адам, поворачиваясь. – Что их мечты были сильнее и ярче, и в нас отражается только эхо, притуплённое индустриальной революцией…  
– Ты слишком умный по утрам, – проворчал Джордан, но глаза открыл. Потянулся, потёр ладонями лицо, прогоняя остатки сна, и снова посмотрел на Адама. Глаза у него в этот момент были льдисто-серыми, как влажный от ночного дождя ветер за окном. – Вообще, если бы мечты имели волновую природу, то, конечно, они доходили бы до нас сквозь время уже угасшими, но, к счастью, это не так, – он коротко поцеловал Адама в висок, – так что ты можешь написать стихи круче, чем этот твой Хабьер Олано, а мои расчёты позволят поднять человека в воздух. Не сегодня, так через сто лет.  
– И кто из нас слишком умный по утрам, – Адам поднял голову, чтобы бросить взгляд на часы, и, улыбнувшись, скользнул ладонью по бедру Джордана. – Времени полно, – прошептал он, целуя Джордана в шею, и тот с удовольствием поддался этой ласке.  
Когда Джордан ушёл в душ, Адам перебрался на его половину кровати, заняв его подушку, будто хотел оставить на себе отпечаток этого момента, как на фотоплёнке. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот день – День Д, как его в шутку называл Джордан, – остался не только в их памяти, но и породил ту самую волновую мечту, которая доберётся до кого-нибудь лет через сто, и снова зажжёт в этом человеке мечту о полёте, которая жила в Джордане.  
Даже не одевшись, Адам вышел в коридор, дошлёпал босыми пятками до своего кабинета и вытащил из стола чистый блокнот. Открыв его на первой странице, он поставил дату и по памяти набросал на первой странице дневника стихотворение Хабьера Олано.

_2164 г._

Сквозь сливочно белую кожу Бена просвечивали микросхемы и пробивались редкие коричневые с белым перья, как у птенца малиновки. Если прикоснуться к ним пальцами, они вставали, как от статического электричества, а потом снова ложились, прикрывая нежную кожу под ними. Трент подошёл к узкой кушетке, на которой на животе спал Бен, и провёл ладонью по сложенным на время сна крыльям. Регенерация проходила успешно – почти все искусственные перья сошли, уступив место настоящим, из генетического материала Бена. Судя по отсутствию воспаления на спине, биопластик тоже прижился хорошо, став продолжением кости.  
Улыбнувшись, Трент отложил в сторону свой планшет, на котором после сканирования отразились все медицинские показатели, и, склонившись ниже, тихонько подул на перья на левой лопатке Бена, и тот, встрепенувшись, взмахнул крыльями, сбив Трента с ног.  
– Прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел, – тут же сказал он, приземляясь обратно на кушетку. Он сидел на ней на корточках, балансировал крыльями и опирался на одну руку, протягивая другую Тренту. – Но вообще, предупреждать надо, доктор Александер-Арнольд.  
– Вообще-то, я тут эксперимент ставил, – Трент с благодарностью ухватился за протянутую ладонь и поднялся на ноги. – Чувствительность отличная, так что, я думаю, на днях можно будет попробовать выбраться отсюда.  
В глазах Бена, открытых и светлых, появилась такая яркая надежда, что Трент невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
– Хоть сегодня… – сказал он, положив руку на голое плечо Бена. – Формула Хендерсона работает: крылья могут выдержать твой вес, и будут расти по мере взросления, чтобы площадь крыла всегда соответствовала росту и массе, но мышцы дальше тебе придётся тренировать самостоятельно.  
– Ты слишком умный по утрам, – ехидно сказал Бен, расправляя крылья и потягиваясь всем телом. Лёгкий, поджарый, с тонкими костями и заметными под белой кожей мышцами, он был идеальной кандидатурой для эксперимента, на который Трент, самый молодой доктор лаборатории, записался в первый же день своей работы. – Другой вопрос, Трент, смогу ли я поднять тебя?  
Он легко оттолкнулся от кушетки пятками и двумя мощными взмахами крыльев поднялся в воздух, благо высокие потолки позволяли. Сделав небольшой виток, Бен спикировал и подхватил Трента подмышки, отрывая его от пола. У Трента только зубы клацнули и дух перехватило от того, как быстро покрытый пластиком пол удалялся от его кроссовок. И немного от того, как хрипло дышал Бен у него над ухом, обжигая рваным дыханием кожу.  
Чудом они не упали, и Бену даже удалось опуститься на кушетку, а не на пол, а потом он без сил растянулся на полу, на сдёрнутом с кушетки одеяле. Трент, подумав немного, сел рядом с ним и зарылся пальцами в перья на его устало раскинутых крыльях.  
– Это чертовски приятно, – сказал Бен, не открывая глаз. – Когда ты вот так водишь по ним.  
– Не ты ли жаловался мне на осмотры доктора Робертсона?  
– Он не ты, – Бен пожал плечами и, чуть подвинулся, чтобы положить голову Тренту на бедро. – Ты же знаешь.  
Бен сказал это, так и не подняв веки, и Трент осторожно переместил ладонь с крыла ему на затылок. В комнате, выделенной экспериментальному образцу Бену Вудбёрну, велась круглосуточная запись, так что ничего другого Трент себе позволить не мог. Они оба ждали окончания эксперимента, когда Бена должны будут выпустить из этой пластиковой клетки, пусть и гораздо более удобной, чем его дом.  
Всё это походило на сон.  
То, что Трент нашёл работающую формулу расчёта площади крыла к массе тела, когда оцифровывал архивы на практике и наткнулся на дневник Адама Лалланы, детского писателя второй половины двадцатого века. Трент читал его книги в детстве и стянул обтянутый кожей блокнот под полой куртки. В дневнике были описаны события одного лета, когда любовник Лалланы, инженер Хендерсон пытался создать портативный летательный аппарат. Лаллана не только подробно описал все детали первого полёта, но и переписал формулу из записей Хендерсона, хоть и оставил на полях пометку, что ничего не понял. Ничего, зато Трент понял.  
То, что Тренту поверили в комиссии после двух месяцев почти без сна в попытке воссоздать эксперимент Хендерсона с современными материалами, которых ему, в двадцатом веке, сильно не хватало для успешного полёта.  
То, что лабораторная мышь всё-таки приспособилась к крыльям и смогла взлететь.  
То, что Бен, забирая как-то Трента из лаборатории в третьем часу ночи, сказал, глядя в небо, что было бы круто уметь летать.  
Всё это походило на сон, но сколько бы Трент не щипал себя за руку, он не просыпался.  
– Знаю, – сказал Трент, проводя пальцем вдоль позвоночника Бена и снова зарываясь пальцами в перья.  
И опять не проснулся.


End file.
